Kang Tealeaf
Kang "Villager Licker" Tealeaf is a goliath barbarian adventurer in Gran Albionne known for his association with the Heroes of Westfell Dell and Sheriff Tarlenheim's Deputies. 'Early life and education' Born in the Karpathian Highlands, Kang remembers little of his upbringing aside from the constant comings and goings of his nomadic people. He was kidnapped by opportunistic slavers when just a child to be used as a gladiator and battle for money. After days of being caged, scared, and confused, Kang went into his first rage, violently slashing and dismembering two of the slavers with the crude hand axes they had given him for battle. The last surviving slaver fled, abandoning Kang in an unfamiliar woods. Disoriented and lost, Kang wandered through the forest for what he claims "felt like weeks." He awoke one morning to the sound of a large, clanging cowbell. A young bull had broken free from its home farm and gotten lost in the forest, tangling its rope halter into a dense brush. Kang used his great strength to subdue the beast and untangled the halter. The cow fled and Kang followed. After a few miles' walk, Kang heard the voices of farmers calling to their lost bull. The two halfling farmers searching for the cow began to communicate with Kang and asked him for his assistance returning the stubborn bull to the farm. He was soon adopted into the halfling's community. The Tealeaf Clan Kang was adopted Willibrord (Brord) Tealeaf, a local farmer, and his wife Moira Tealeaf. He was raised alongside their children, Gerda "Gerdie" Tealeaf), Rosamunda "Rosa" Tealeaf, and Guntramn "Gunner" Tealeaf. He is the adoptive cousin of Serafina Tealeaf. Kang's great stature made him a misfit in with the halfling community, but he quickly earned the love – and trust – of the youngest halflings who saw him as a fascinating stranger. Kang has commented that the young halflings thought of him as a tower to climb and sometimes a musical instrument to play as they scraped sticks across the bumpy protrusions of his skin to make an improvised percussion instrument. The adults of the town also began to trust Kang, who helped them build walls, handle unrult farm animals, pull plows, and construct fences. Kang was crowned champion of the village's tug-of-war competition for 8 consecutive years. Departure from the village Kang was always keenly aware of how out of place he was in a halfling community. He regularly outgrew the breeches his mother sewed for him, broke dozens of chairs and tables, stuck tree moss on his feet to be more like the other halflings, and outgrew the hovel in which his family lived. Gunner jokingly told Kang he should sleep "on top of the house" instead of trying to squeeze into the family's largest living room for another uncomfortable night; Kang thought this was a fine idea and spent his first night happily sleeping under the stars. As his siblings matured into young adulthood, Kang became increasingly lonely and isolated. His sister, Gerdie, married a young merchant boy, Cottar Twofoot. He brother Gunnar grow into a fine brewer's apprentice. Kang himself found unrequited love, which he has refused to speak about publicly, and soon thereafter decided to leave his adopted home. He was given a warm send off by the townsfolk, including a small parcel full of thoughtful gifts to show their gratitude: carpenter's tools, mason's tools, and an oversized (for halflings, at least) panflute made by Zorna Lightnote, the town singer. His sister Rosa gave him a locket containing a portrait of the Teafleaf family, including Kang. He made his way to Westfell Dell, where he was told he might find a few friendly halflings. He eventually settled in the area and made a living lending his strength and stature to locals. "Heroic" exploits Removing the winter curse *Saved people in the town. *Volunteered for service by the Duke. *Begged the unicorn to save Oris. *Afraid of ghosts. Cleansing of the Barrowdowns *Became a member of Sheriff Tarlenheim's deputies. *Less afraid of ghosts thanks to Oris's assistance. *Shadowfell door. Relationship with Gilda. *Helping defeat the baddie. Other notable activity *Adventures that lead to Wun Wun *Established the Westfell Wrestling Federation after successfully defeating two combatants in the wrestling ring. Personal life Kang runs a small farm outside of Westfell Dell which contains a broad variety of animals, both domestic and wild. Notable animals include Miri, once a warhorse in the Duke's cavalry, a pair of hippogriff infants, and gryphon, and two Zoogs. Kang is also the guardian of Wun-Wun, a hill giant Kang claims came from an alternate world. His farm is also occupied by Durkis Uphead, a notable dragonborn adventurer and fellow member of the Sheriff Tarlenheim's deputies. He maintains a close relationship with Serafina Tealeaf, his adoptive sister. Appearance *Very big *Bumpy skin *White eyes when in a rage *Stretch marks that appear similar to tattoos, as per his racial background Notable items *The Greataxe of the Sylvan Sovereign *Fireproof shirt *Magical clothing (hillbilly wrestling outfit) ––––––––––––––––––––– *'Career' **'Removing the winter curse' - The King of Malice waxed crafty to vex the Mortal Realm in the first days of Autumn. By wicked misdeed he sought to unseat the very seasons, bringing about the death-season of his Unseelie kind, out of sync with the order of Time. By the striking of the Alicorn from the noble and faultless brow of the Unicorn Stallion of Tulgeywoode Forest, a greater spirit patron of the land, brother-spirit to The Mossenleaf Stag, and King-Spirit consort of the Queen-Spirit Unicorn Mare of the Tulgeywood, that Fey Lord of Malice brought on a horrid and accursed winter that broke upon the land of Westfell like a Tsunami. Bringing a wintertide of snap-freezing death to the land. Brave Kang and his companions ventured into the Tulgeywood to seek the source of this terrible snow and travelling into the ageless Feywild, discovered the Forlorn Grove of the Unicorn's Rest, restored the Alicorn to it's sacred master and broke the accursed wintry spell ending the plague upon the land with the help of his stalwart companions. **'Exploring the Barrowdowns' - Durkris Uupead, The Warrior from the Dawn of Time, drawn by a compelling yearning, a preternatural pull, to seek an unknown treasure. Guided by dreams and the unyeilding compulsion to delve and seek this goal, entreats Kang his friend and the Heroes of Westfell to venture down in the darks below in the time-haunted barrows of the Hybernian Imperium. Durk's savage heart undaunted by the fell and necromantic energies of that dire place, led Kang and his companions deep into The Tomb of Barbazaal, to do battle with Zarsaahl The Lightning Lord and win The Axe of Ash'ari and wrest The Mithral Breastplate of the Hybernian Warlords from their horrid keepers in the blackness below. Kang overcame his native terror at the horror of the living dead and triumphed with his dragonborn friend. Winning fame and glory and emerging once more into the light, laden with treasure and with tales to tell of their evil encounters. Category:Characters Category:Player characters